The Adventures of Armand The Cat
by therussianbookworm
Summary: It started as a normal day for Armand. Things change when he gets changed into a cat. When he gets in a fight, He is wounded until a young girl saves him. This is also about there little relationship. Rating might change.Ch2 is up. Armand is in a dress!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Armand The Cat...( The Vampire turned Cat!)

By padmdelacour

Disclamer: I don't own Armand Unfortunatly, If I did, I probly wouldn't be typeing this. I don't own the theater, I DO own everything else. Oh I DO Know that a trip to America would take longer.

Summary: It started out as a normal day for Armand, from the Vampire Cronicles, Things change though when he gets tuned into a cat ( picture Puss In Boots! He will look like the one described in the books) he has few adventures, like after a fight a young girl finds him wounded after a fight. Armand, not able to get back to Theatre De Vampires,

he is taken home. ( Her parents aren't too happy about it) Not very willingly of cource, but after a few of the sand's of times pass he changes his mind, and they( and her family) have a few adventures together. What happens when he tells her WHAT he is?

Pretty much so what he does as a cat. How he gets turned into a cat. The Adventures are little Armand has, and if he gets turned back into a Vampire in some way, will he stay with is new family? Or will He resume the life he had at the theater?

Armand:It was all a normal day to me, you know, Making my rounds around the theater, Doing Loads of paper work, you know business stuff. I have already made my first rounds around the theatre , and was starting to work on some paper work. I picked up my pen, and looked to the left , there was a glass of blood, it smelled good. I tried to wait so I could enjoy it when I was finish. It was too much, I admitt it , I was naive. I drank it. I didn't notice till it was going down my throat that , it didn't taste like blood, yet it looked liked it, and it smelt like it. Then I realized how dumb I was . I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. It was to late to do anything. I stood up , and felt something I have felt before.. when I was with Marius. Am I somehow reliving my birth to darkness? No, It was the opposite. I clutched at my chest, and fell of my chair, somehow I pulled my self onto the bed. It is hard to describe, unless you turned into a cat.And if you did yet some how I don't think that will happen to you, you probly won't be in as much pain as I was since I'm a vampire. This is why, I will try to put it best as I can into words. Probly won't be very good. Oh well.

I tried to breathe as hard as it was, it felt like someone had poisened me, In a way they did. Santiago rushed in.  
" Armand?!" He said shocked. I couldn't answer it came out as a gurgle if I tried to talk. I could breathe again , but in short, choppy breaths. I then felt as though I was being stabbed, My limbs being pulled. I closed my eyes. I admit it I was scared. When I opened them, everything seemed much bigger. The bed was humungus! I looked over the bed, Santiago had passed out from shock! Shock from what?

My transformation into a cat was not finished though, this is the most painful part. I felt an Icy-Painful Numming feeling in my chest. It was right where my heart was.I then felt a very strange feeling. I felt a pounding. I closed my eyes afraid to look. I put my ' hand' where my heart was , I then felt a beating, fast and hard. I had a pluse. For those who don't know, vampires don't have a pulse. I knew something was wrong... terribly wrong. All the sudden, one of the other vampires came in and she had a shocked look on her face.

" How did a cat get in Armand's bedroom?" All the sudden before I could do anything she picked me up and carried me to the front entrance. I did the thing any cat would have done , I bit her. She immeditaly dropped me , I didn't know what to do so, I let myself fall on to it the hard, cold stone. She the yelled something, probbly a curse word, and gave a very hard kick on the uh... rear. I then flew out the door and landed in a puddle. My own coven had desterted me. I landed in a deep puddle. I looked at my revlection, I was a Cat!

I had rather big brown eyes, red fur that matched my hair color exactly. I didn't know what to do. I knew what time it was becuse I had only gotten up an hour ago. It was now 8:00 so I had some time. I was cold. The only thing I could do was walk. I still had most of my vampire 'powers' thank god. After what felt like hours, I was at a dock, a man was saying to some other people that it was leaving to America. I snuck onto the ship. It took three days.After we arrived I ran off . We had landed in a strange place, It was Virgina! Yes, We had landed in a small place, we came up a river, I have no idea how they did it ! I then took a train to Tennessee. The train stopped in Franklin.

I then walked about a mile south.

I stopped to rest. I dozed off for I don't know long. Before I fell asleep, I was 'brought back to' by a big black dog. It was huge! I hadn't had much blood, except a few rats. So I was very weak. The dog looked at me. It didn't look very friendly, It then snarled at me and bit me on the tail that I had just noticed I had. I yelped. He then bit me a few other times , the paw, my sides ( I got bit there 3 times.) And my ear. That was probly what hurt the most.

I bit the dog a few times, on the nose, the ears and the tail. This just made him mad. He then bit very hard on my sides, and I realized I was off the ground! I hate to say it, but I passed up from the pain.. and the site of my own blood pouring out of the wounds!

The dog carried me off the some neighborhood. When I woke up, I was too weak to do anything but watch. It was a quiet, nice neighbor hood. The dog was dumb enough to think I was dead. I was then saved. We came up to a nice house. It was a two story, brick house. There was a girl on a swing set. From what I could see ( Oh! For some reason I didn't burn up! It was around 1:00 I think.) She looked 12 or 11. She then saw me and the dog. She jumped off the swing. and grabbed something. I didn't see what it was though. The dog dropped me and then after about 3 min. I herd a whine and the dog was gone, yelping a way. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. When she came up to me, I blacked out.

Samantha: I just saved a cat , he looks pretty beat up. I took him inside, I didn't know what my mother would think of the poor thing.  
" Hey mom! Look what I found!" I yelled. She came to the door and gasped.

" What happened!" She asked. I then told her about the dog. I then asked her if it was ok, if we could keep him. Out of pitty, she said yes!

My dad and I gave him some attention. We were lucky he wasn't awake or he would have been in pain. We wrapped him up , and cleaned him. I then layed him on my bed.  
Then he woke up...

Armand: I woke up from what seemed like forever. I was in a bedroom , It was nice, but by the decorating it was the girl's bedroom. She came in, and started to pet me. I got scared and thought she was going to hurt me . I hissed. She stepped back...

Samantha: Over the past few days , I wondered weather I had made a mistake. He was quiet grumpy! But he did just get beaten up... After a few days he looked to tired to do anything. I tried getting closer and closer every day. Like I said, he was too tired to hiss so when I reached out to touch him , he just squinted. I could tell he wasn't used to this. Then came the biggest thing that has ever happened to me. He talked! He was still weak. He told me to sit. I obeyed, for some odd reason...

I then said, " You aren't a cat are you?" He shook his head. He then told me everything. I could tell that he was very lonly. I felt pity twords him. He told me he was a Vampire turned into a cat. I didn't believe them .. until he showed me his teeth. They were to long to be a cat's so I belived him, He told me not to tell anyone. And I have so far kept his secret. I then without thinking sat nexted to him and picked him up. He was SO shocked, he just looked at me, I looked at him.His eyes were huge, I could feel his heart beating. He then closed his eyes as though he didn't want to fight and then leaned in, and fell asleep. I was still surprised by everthing that had just happened. He was a verry grumpy, scared cat, to a much calmer cat. I must be the luckiest girl on earth.

Mom: Awe, look how sweet that is! I knew he was just scared.

Little did she know what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Armand the Cat

By padmedelacour

Disclaimer: Everything but Armand.

Author's note: Guess what! Armand will be in a dress! Thank you for the review.

Cha.2

Samantha:

It was Friday afternoon when I bought Armand home so, I had the weekend to get to know him better. Too bad I won't have the weekend to myself. Yep, I always spend the weekend with my 5 year old cousin Alaina. She loves animals and I knew that if she saw Armand he would be dead, that is if vampires could die so easily.

Ugh, she would probably dress him up in doll clothes and put him in a stroller and then, she would probably walk him around the neighborhood telling everyone to look at 'her' new cat. It was almost dinner so I took the time to ask him a few questions. I found Armand trying to memorize where everything was in the house. He looked up.

" Armand, I have some bad news for you, My Cou.." I started.

" Let me guess, I am not aloud to live here after all? That's okay with me ! You know I should really getting used to this rejected thing!" Armand said angrily. ( In 1 breath!)

_Jeez! How much abuse and pain has he been through?_ She thought. " No Armand, My little cousin is staying for the weekend.." I said , I couldn't finish because my brother came up stairs.  
" Samantha, Who are you talking to? I herd you say the name Armand. What? Did you name your cat after a _vampire_? If you did you are so obsessed!" Micheal said.

" I was just telling the cat that Alaina was coming over , and I wouldn't name him something like that!" I said Angrily. Micheal smirked and walked on to his bedroom.  
" I better take you to my bedroom where we can talk a little," I whispered to Armand. He nodded and I picked him up and carried him to my room. When I put him on the bed next to me he looked at me wide eyed.

" Why did you do that?! I can walk myself! " Armand said shocked. I shrugged.

" Because it is uh.. quicker. " I said thinking of an excuse. He gave me a look.

" Um.. Vampire?" Armand said, " Feels so weird being picked up! It is almost like you get no respect! I will never EVER get used to this!" Armand said more to himself than me.

" Can I try to warn you about my cousin or not!" I said grumpily.

Then from what I herd about Armand he would have been considered crazy.

" I am sorry, I just this is so stressful, go on, tell me about your cousin," Armand said. He then snuggled up against me. He must of been abused a lot, because from what I have learned it is not in his character at all to act this way.

" Alright , we won't be alone this weekend.."  
" Well that is kind of a duh!" Armand said looking up.

" Let me finish! Anyway she loves animals especial cats. So I would be careful of what you do. Try not to act cute, then she might think that you are a mean cat and leave you alone, I am doing this for _your_ safety."  
" My safety? Try not to act cute? You think I'm _cute _? What will happen if I do act cute? What is going on!?" Armand said panicking. I picked him up and put him close to me where he couldn't escape.  
" Calm down Armand! You will be in SO much trouble if anyone finds out what you are," I said, when Armand calmed down.

" Duh!" He said going back to his grumpy mood.

" Yes, your safety. She will dress you up in doll clothes if you don't act carefully." I told him. He grinned.

" She'll me up in doll clothes. Okay I'll TRY to be careful.. I have a bad feeling about this." He said looking down.

A few moments passed when he grinned and said.

" Hee Hee! You think I'm cute don't you!" Armand said joyfully. I sighed.  
" I admit at times you are... but you better watch your mouth!" I said. Then the door bell rang. It was Alaina.

" Uh Oh, she's here! Armand quick! Act grumpy!" I said quickly. But Armand had other Ideas. I got up and put him down, but then he hopped back up and started to act well.. cute!

" Armand what the heck is wrong with you!" I hissed at him. He ignored me while I carried him down stairs. Alaina looked up. She gasped.  
" Kitty! Come Kitty! We play dolls!" Alaina said happily. Armand then purred ( which sounded very strange). Alaina reached out to pet her and he hissed. She tried again , he hissed again. Every time she would try to pet him he would hiss, and every time I started to pet him he would purr. Finally Alaina said,

" Bad Kitty! No hiss! I'll teach you a lesson! We will play dolls and that is it!" She said Angrily. Armand shrugged and we went upstairs. When I sat on my bed with Armand not far behind. When he closed the door with his tail and hit the lock with his paw, and finally sat on my bed. We just started laughing ! I almost fell off the bed laughing. After we caught our breath I then said,

" You did a good job down there , I was scared you were going to blow it! Although you might get in a little trouble if you are not careful, 'specially when Alaina is here." I told him.He grinned, then he said.

" Why would I blow it for myself? I would get in trouble not you! And, I am not scared of her little threats." Armand said proudly. He then got closer to me and I said,

" I must warn you, she _will_ dress you up!" Armand sniffed and in his mouth was my blanket. He then put it up to my legs and stopped for a second. I pulled it so it fit me perfectly. What Armand did next surprised me a bit. He then tugged on the blanket so he could get under and then he got as close to me as he could and was about to fall asleep when he somehow ( Vampire Strength) he got my arms to wrap around him. Before he fell asleep I told him,

" You are just full of surprises aren't you?" He sighed and said,   
" You'll find _even more_ about me tomorrow." Armand said and with that he layed his down and fell asleep.

Then next day:  
Armand: Samantha and I get closer and closer to each other each day, but our first fight happened on Saturday. I saw what Sam meant by Alaina being annoying. I caught her having a tea party with her dolls, and I could have sworn I saw a little dog dressed up a doll. Well, I wasn't careful that day, let me tell you what happened...

The door flew open and in came a screaming Alaina. We so rudely awaken. Then she screamed,

" GIMME DAT CAT!" and then she picked me up, that is when I noticed that Samantha wasn't there. I thought to myself, _I am going to kill her!_

It turned out she was at a friend's house. What did I have to do? I'll tell you, She took me to her room and opened up her backpack and pulled out...doll clothes. Yep! You guessed it. She dressed me up in doll clothes. Here is what the dress was like: I think it was people called 'nighties' I then found out that girl's used to _sleep_ in that.I now have a little more respect for women now.

It was a long dress like thing and it had tons of ruffles, bows, flowers, and a lot of pink. I had to wear a bonnet!! I was so pooooo . With baby boots that had ruffles. She then but some kind of suckie thing , I think it was called a pacifier. Then she put me in a stroller! The stroller had a seat belt! The stroller had bells too.Then Last but not least she showed just about EVERYONE in the neighborhood. It was TORTURE! I had to do something to make her stop.

We then were next to the house where Samantha was playing with her friends. I was about to yell Samantha, but then that would let the whole world know that I was not a cat. It would scare Alaina though. So what I did was ( To you it would be considered stupid but, what would YOU do if a 5year old dressed you up in doll clothes with a pacifier?) I spit out that pacifier thingy and then I put my paw right where the wheel would go next. She pushed the stroller and it went over my paw, that gave me an excuse to yell. Even if it didn't hurt all that bad. This got Samantha's attention. She walked over and started to yell at Alaina.

" What are you doing to MY cat! You aren't supposed to do ANYTHING with him! You have your own cat! " Samantha said angerly.

If she really does have a cat, I feel so sorry for the cat. Samantha than unbuckled me from the torture chamber and that is when her two friends Angela and Alyssa came over. I later found out the older one was Alyssa , the younger Angela. Alyssa then said.  
" I didn't know you got a cat! I can also see that Alaina got to the cat. Poor thing."

" Yeah, poor thing. Whatever you do don't lock him up! He will be very grumpy when you take him out. It is a boy right?" Angela said agreeing.  
" Yes, the cat's a boy. Bye Guys! I have to deal with Alaina and find something to do with the poor cat." The two girls nodded goodbye at Samantha and she crossed the street back to her house.

She then told her mom, and her mom then put her in Time out. Before she went to her ' corner' she then picked me up again! I didn't hiss, I just went straight to the biting. I bit her on the arm and pulled her down. I then jumped down satisfied. Alania then ran to Samantha's mother. Samantha came out and then she got into a fight with Alaina then the last thing she said was,  
" I would have down the same thing if someone dressed me up in doll clothes and then carried them around the neighborhood!" With that Samantha was walking out the door to her room when Alaina said.  
" It is not like cats have feelings or anything!" Boy, was she wrong. Samantha then carried me up to her room..

Samantha: Dang it! Alaina dressed poor Armand up. Just as I knew she would! Armand is mad at Me now. I would be mad too. But he doesn't want to make up or anything, He just gives me the cold shoulder. Finally he said something.. I just had to be negative!  
" You could have stopped her! " He said angry, " You could have locked the door!"

All I could say was..

" Then you couldn't get out." He gave me a look. He then said.

" If I could lock the door in cat form, I can unlock it in cat form." that is all he said for a while. All I could do was think. Then it came to me. How about a deal!

" Armand, I really am sorry for what to you a while ago, and I want to make a deal with you." I said. His ears perked up.  
" A deal? Like what?" He said curiously.  
"If you forgive me then I'll..." I had to go ask my sister something. Armand then said.

" One, I am not a very forgiving person. I will admit that. But How can I just forgive you! Can I at least have something to make me feel better?" He asked. I then ran to the phone and called my sister who lived in Nashville.  
" Hey, Shannon? Do Cats like their bellies rubbed?" I asked her.

" I would have thought you would have known that! Yes, they do ," Shannon said, before she could say anything I said thank you and hung up. I then ran back to my room and said,

" How about if you forgive me, I 'll give you a belly rub? " I asked kind of desperate. He gave me a look like ' What?'.

" Uh, What? Belly rub? I probably wouldn't like that.. " Armand said slowly. I then thought I would surprise him. So, I reached out to where his stomach was and then started to pet him there. His fur was so soft there! He gave me a look and then closed his eyes. I could tell he liked it but didn't want to admit it. Then , I could tell he didn't mean too, but he purred. And when I say purred , he _purred_ . It was SO Cute! He then said.  
"Okay, Okay ! I forgive you! This feels great! BUT you have to do this at least an hour for 3 weeks!" Armand said happily. Three weeks! Oh well, It is better than having a Vampire mad at you. I would be in trouble if he was mad at me for longer than a week.

I then picked him up, and took off those little clothes. Then I did what a lot people do when they had a kitten, Kissed on the nose of course! He blinked and then he snuggled in and started to purr . That is when I finally realized how small he was! I then took the liberty and asked him,

" When you were a vampire were you short? Because you are _so small _for a cat," I asked. He looked up and said.  
" Don't even get me started!" He said in a playful voice. I took that as a 'yes'.

Author's note: I know it ended weird, but REVIEW! You know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Armand the Cat

by padmedelacour

Disclaimer: I own everything but Armand. Thank you for the reviews! On chapter 3! No, I do not know how many chapters there will be. This chapter is about Samantha and Armand getting. Also, When I wrote the first chapter, I did not know that vampires do have heartbeats.

Sorry! My fault!

Samantha: Well, my mom said that even though Armand's wounds are healed she said we can keep Armand! Originally, she said that it would just be until his wounds were healed. Now, she likes him a lot. She thinks it would be a huge responsibility for me.

That's fine with me because Armand takes care of himself! Sure mom whatever you say. Armand will be happy about that, but that means he will have to deal with Alaina every weekend of his long life. Eh, he'll live.

I opened the door and saw Armand asleep on the bed. He looked so sweet and adorable! I smiled.. I sat on my bed, Gently lifting Armand up and cuddling him against my chest. I knew that he had been abused a lot, but how? I had so MANY questions for him! Also, didn't he have to feed? I mean, He WAS a vampire! How can he be in the sun?

Armand still didn't notice that he'd move. I turned on the TV. I decided to watch "The Haunting".. I was so into it, I forgot Armand was there. All the sudden, when he woke, he meowed. I practically fell off the bed.

"GEEZ! Armand! Don't do that!" I scowled at him. He chuckled. ( Another thing I don't get)

" Sorry, didn't know you were watching THAT show again." He said with a big grin. He crawled back into my lap..

" I have some good news for you." I said smiling at him.

"You do? What?" he said turning his head to the side. ( Which made him look ADORABLE)  
" You won't have to move ever again! Now, You can live with us forever!" I said excitedly. Armand had many expressions on his face. Something was wrong.

" Aren't you happy, Armand?"I asked concerned. He sighed.

" Yes.."  
"You don't seem happy." I interrupted

" I am, but what about Paris, MY theater!" He said worried.  
"You want to leave, don't you?" I asked him.

Armand:

"You want to leave, don't you?" she asked me.

How it broke my heart when she said that. She had done so much for me. I wanted to return so badly to France. I was feeling homesick. Those who've read Lestat's books think of me as cruel and heartless. If I am heartless, how come I don't want to hurt her?I feel so guilty every time I think about leaving. I don't know about you, but I don't think that's heartless.

I have to stay..for her.

"No way am I going to force you to stay with us. You can back if you want" She said sadly. I don't think she meant to sound that unhappy.

I looked up at her.  
" No, I'm going to stay. Besides, my coven will probably throw me out again. I kind of like it here, Nice and simple." I said trying to cheer her up. Thankfully, It worked.

Then, she grabbed me by the chest and began to smother me with hugs and kisses. I smiled. Somehow, I belonged here. It was meant to be.  
" Can I carry you sometimes today?" She asked.

"Well, I think you've already done that. Oh well, you can do what you want with me." I said. She smiled. Then, she carried me downstairs.

Her mother and Alania were there. Alania came up to us.

" Now you stay with with us! We can play house now!" She said attempting to pick me up. Vampires can make their eyes glow in certain ways.  
( Their eyes glow anyway, but you can make it look creepy.) I glared at her with a vampire's hate. She screamed.

Samantha:  
Armand is awesome, But I think he might get himself in trouble one of these days..I'm so glad he chose to stay!

" Auntie! That cat's a demon!" She said hiding behind mom. Mom came up to me.

" Can I hold him for a second?" She asked. I looked down at Armand. He shook his head yes.  
"Sure" My mom than held him for a second.

" What are talking about , Alania? He's sweet as he can be!" She said confused.

She turned Armand around so Alania could seen him. Armand used his eyes to look evil. Alaina ran outside screaming. I had to try so hard to keep from laughing.

I wanted to ask Armand my questions.. I felt like holding him, cuddle him..etc.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked him. He smiled,

" Sure, Where will we go?" He asked me.

" We are going to the backyard were those Magnolia trees are. No one can see you, but you can see everything! I found another part of the trees that no one knows about!"

I said excited.

"Sounds good to me." He said quietly.

Armand:  
Samantha is right! It's huge! We are covered 360! No one knows about it. It's very comfortable. She wanted to ask me some questions, I was a little nervous. She could be very questioning at times. She put me down and lay down next to me. She pulled me in a little closer to her. We were quiet for a few moments. I was looking around while Samantha was rubbing my stomach again. Didn't argue on that. I wonder if my vampire looks was coming through in cat form. Maybe that was why she was so attracted to me? I'm not sure.

For some reason I was scared. I don't know why.. Its just one of those things.  
"Armand, I have some questions for you."She said.  
" I know, Samantha. Go ahead and ask me them." I said.  
" Okay, I have a lot..."  
" I'm immortal! I have all the time we need! With me, your safe..remember that." I told her, she blushed.

"That's sweet. Um...Being a vampire, don't you have to drink blood? Is it possible to go back to your normal form? Do you have a heart rate as a vampire too? How can you be in the sun? How..."Samantha poured out. I started laughing. Something I had not done in centuries before I came here.

" Slow down! Your going to give me a headache! Well, to start with your questions, Yes, I drink blood. How am I able to get it? I'll show you tonight. And yes, we'll sneak out of the house. I've been doing that for over 500 years. I know what I'm doing.. It might scare you a little though. I'm also scared that you'll think different of me." I said.

"Sorry, I can't wait to go! And no, I won't think different of you. "She said.  
" You Can't wait to go? When I drink, I KILL, Samantha. I don't know, I feed on both innocent and the guilty. I'm not Human or a cat. Remember that, please." I warned.

" Alright...Next question.." She pushed.

" While you were gone for a few hours, I found out.. Yes, I can go back to my vampire self. But only for a short while. I'll have to kill twice tonight to get my strength back to normal. So, I can show you how to kill in both cat and human form. I can't really control what happens. I also don't like turning much because it's painful for me. I'd show you,but..." I said thinking

She looked at me shocked.

"Are you kidding? Do it! I want to see!" She said excited. I was getting angry.  
" No, You'll get scared. Samantha, you're not taking this seriously! I'm a beast! A monster!" I said maybe a little more forcefully then I should have.

" I don't care, Armand. If you're a beast, How come I can be with you, do stuff with you. And if your a beast, How can I..." Samantha paused. I waited for her to go on. She was embarrassed, I could tell.

"How can I what, Samantha?" I pushed. I had never seen her get so red before.

" How can I love you so much. Your the only one who really understands me. Armand, I love you. Your almost like my big brother." She said quietly, burring her face in my fur. My heart was skipping beats.  
Damn it! How come when some says those three little words, I cry? Why was I abused! I could tell she was embarrassed. I wanted to comfort her. I will show myself to her, as painful as it was.

" Alright, you have to promise me Samantha that you won't be afraid." She shook her head,

" You might want to give me a little room..." I said.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I felt a tingling and a quick adrenaline rush.. It was much different than when I turned into a cat.  
It wasn't as painful. I'm a little nervous about turning BACK into a cat. I looked down at my hands. Yep, They were hands. I knew it worked.

Samantha:  
Armand just turned himself into a vampire! I will never look at him the same way again. He is so handsome! He has curly auburn hair and is wearing strange clothes. He has big brown eyes and his skin, His SKIN! It was whiter than snow! I was a little nervous now. He could probably tell.He really wasn't human!

"On with your questions," He said.

His voice was also different than what he sounded like as a cat. It wasn't as warm and his voice was not like a human's. It's hard to explain. Other than that, for someone that looks like they are 17, ( Another thing I can't believe! I"m caring around a SEVENTEEN year old! I still love him though, More than before!) He has a VERY deep voice. Not Darth Vader deep.. Kind of demon deep. He also has a strong Russian accent. I was almost embarrassed to be around him.

"You aren't scared of me, are you?" He asked hopefully.

"No.." Was all I could say.  
" Then how come you can't look at me for more than 5 seconds? If you're fine, then we can go on?"Armand said.  
" I'm fine, The sun?" I asked.  
"The sun, I'm fine for now.. but it's only because of the potion. If I'd never had the potion, I would be burning right now." He exclaimed.  
" Oh okay.. I'm a little tired..Do you want to take a nap?" I asked.  
" HM.. I guess." He shrugged.  
" Are you going to change form?"I asked.  
"No..I want to be in this form for awhile." He said. " I thought you had one more question? About if I now have a heartbeat?" He said softly.  
" Never mind that. You don't have to answer." I said. I was now so tired. I wonder if he was the reason.

He then surprised me, BIG time! He picked ME up and placed me on him so I was kind of on his lap, in a laying down way. He smiled,

" Stop squirming! I want to hold you." He said quietly. He then placed his arms around me and pulled me close. It was awkward, yet comforting. He then placed my head against his chest. I knew what he was doing.  
Sure enough, I heard his heartbeat. It was different than in cat form. In cat form, It was light,fast and seemed to flutter easily. Now, It's low, deep and very slow.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked.  
"Yes.."I said. We were that way for about 5 minutes until I fell asleep. It was one of the greatest naps I had ever had.

AN: Please Review, If you don't I won't know if It's good or not.What My flaws are..etc.


End file.
